3 Words
by Eriz
Summary: Kagome is from a very wealthy family,but she never gets to spend time with them.Even on her first day of her new school.She’s a new student at Shikon High.When she arrives,she meets a silver haired hanyou,a black haired pervert and a dark brown haired dem
1. Chapter 1,First Day

Title:3 Words.

Summary:Kagome is from a very wealthy family,but she never gets to spend time with them.Even on her first day of her new school.She's a new student at Shikon High.When she arrives,she meets a silver haired hanyou,a black haired pervert and a dark brown haired demon-slayer.Will they be friends or the opposite?

Author's Note:This is my first fan-fiction ever so I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT **own InuYasha.

Chapter 1,First Day.

BRRIING….BRRIING….BRRIING…

BAM!

Kagome groaned as she threw her 23rd alarm clock that week out the window.She got up and yawned.She stretched her hands and proceeds to her bathroom.She brushes her teeth,took a quick shower and brushed her long raven hair.She then got out of the bathroom and walks in her walk-in closet.She took out a pink blouse that had a paw printed at the front and behind it wrote "PURR…" in black letterings.She wore it with a short jean skirt.She also puts on light make-up,pink heart-shaped earrings and her heart-shaped necklace that her father bought her for her 6th birthday.When she was ready,she went downstairs. "Good morning,miss Kagome." The maids said in unison. "Good morning,where is my mother?" Kagome asked. "Your mother,father and lord Souta went out.They said goodbye because they are leaving to Paris.They'll be back soon." One of the maids replied.Kagome sighed and thought 'They always forget about me.And now,they're not here for my first day of my new school.They promised me!.' Kagome thought 'This is going to be a long day..'. "Miss Kagome,Your limosine is here." Said a maid with long wavy hair.

Kagome just arrived at Shikon High,her new school.Everyone was staring at her and the limo. 'Wow' thought one student, 'Feh.' Thought another student, 'She must be a new student…' thought a student.Sango approached Kagome and said "Hello! Are you new here?" Kagome looked up and saw a dark brown haired girl talking to her. "Umm…Yes..My name is Kagome,Kagome Higurashi.." Kagome replied nervously to the dark haired girl. "Nice to meet you,Kagome.I'm Sango,and there are my two best friends,Miroku" Sango said pointing at Miroku "And Inuyasha" Sango finished as she pointed at the silver haired hanyou that was leaning on a wall. "Anyways,do you want help getting around?" Sango asked the nervous Kagome. "Sure!" Kagome said as she smiled and followed Sango. 'New school,new friends!' Kagome thought cheerfully.

Since I made the chapters to short,I decided to edit this.So,I added Chapter 2 in this chapter to make it longer.

-Eriz-


	2. Chapter 2,Talking About Pasts

Author's Note:Thank you reviewing and adding my story in your favourite's Punk Rock Miko2! This chapter is for you.And,I'm so sorry I haven't updated.I was in a bad mood this few days…

Disclaimer:I no own InuYasha,kay'.I do **NOT** own InuYasha.

Chapter 2,Talking About Pasts.

Kagome's POV:

"So…Where are you from?" Sango,my new friend said to me while she was twirling her pencil. "I am originally from here but I moved to Osaka when I was six.I had a lot of good and painful memories there…" I replied while writing the notes the teacher was writing. 'Mostly painful…' I thought. "Oh…" Sango sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. "My father died there.." Sango just sighed again and started to write notes. "I'm so sorry!" I said to her. "Nah,it's okay.I met Miroku and Inuyasha there." Sango said grinning at me.

-Flashback-

Little Sango was on the swings all alone when suddenly a little silver-haired hanyou and a black haired boy walked up to her. "Hi,I'm Miroku and he's Inuyasha" the black haired boy said to her. "Wanna' play?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure!" Sango said as Inuyasha and Miroku played the swings together.

-End Of Flashback-

"And that's how we met." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome again.Kagome smiled back and replied "That was so cute." 'I wonder if I should tell her about my past…' Kagome thought.

Class just ended and it was lunch-time.Sango invited Kagome to sit at her table.As they entered the cafeteria,they saw a certain hanyou and pervert waiting for them.Sango waved at them and they waved back,well Miroku waved back but the stubborn hanyou didn't. "Hey!" Sango said as she sat opposite of Miroku and Inuyasha.Kagome then sat down beside Sango and got out her lunch which was in a pink box.She opened it and started eating.Suddenly,a girl that looks exactly like Kagome came and said "Hi Inu-kun!" to Inuyasha.Inuyasha just glared at her and she started clinging onto his arm. "Let go of my arm!" Inuyasha yelled as he gave a death glare at Sango who was giggling. "Fine! If you kiss me first." The Kagome look-a-like said as she put her lips on his.Inuyasha pushed her and she fell onto the ground. "I would rather kiss a cow than you!" Inuyasha yelled as he wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Hmmph.." Kikyo said as she got up and walked to her table. "Now,now _Inu-kun_.Why don't you just give her a chance? She's been asking you to go on a date with her since like forever!" Miroku said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Umm….Let me think……Never! I would never go on a date with that girl!" Inuyasha glared. "This always happen every day." Sango whispered at Kagome.Kagome just giggled and continued eating while Miroku and Inuyasha were talking about the girl she just met and Sango just ate silently.

This is the edited chapter.I hope you like it.

-Eriz-


	3. Chapter 3,Miss Kaede’s Problem

Author's Note:Thank you for the reviews.Anyways,I forgot about the 'pink' lunch-box xx.I shouldn't have put that,should i? Lol anyways,I'll try to update much more longer this time.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own InuYasha.

Chapter 3,Miss Kaede's Problem.

Lunch was over and the four friends entered History class.It was Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha's least favourite class,it was really boring to them.But it is Kagome's favourite class so they decided to keep the secret between them. "I love History! Don't you?" Kagome smiled at her friends. "Err…Yeah! We….love History.." Sango said while looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.Miroku just kept quiet and Inuyasha did the same.Kagome sat down beside Sango and took out her books.When the teacher came in,she looked rather depressed. 'What's wrong with her? Sango said she's usually cheerful' Kagome thought as she always took a glance at the teacher. "Please open page one-hundred,class." The teacher sighed.The teacher started teaching but all Kagome did was thinking 'What's wrong with her?'.

After Class

"Did you notice the teacher looked kind of depressed today? She's always cheerful.." Sango said to her three best friends. "Yeah…" Miroku answered. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know…" Sango sighed. "Let's ask her!" Kagome suggested. "Yeah! Let's go!" Sango agreed.The two of them went since the guys didn't want to go.They knocked on the History teacher's door. "Come in.." came a voice from inside the room.Kagome opened the door slowly and walked inside with Sango. "How may I help you?" the History teacher asked as she sat down. "Umm….We just wanted to ask you why you are depressed today.You always seemed kind of cheerful everyday." Sango began.The History teacher just sighed and began her story.

Flashback

Knock….Knock…

"Come in." came Miss Kaede's singing voice.Ayame,the principal's assistant came in and closed the door behind her. "Hi Miss Kaede." Ayame said. "Hello sweetie.What do you want?" Miss Kaede asked as she smiled warmly. "Umm…Well….I have some bad news…..about ….your husband." Ayame replied sadly.Miss Kaede's smile disappeared as she heard what Ayame said. "Wha…What happened?" Miss Kaede asked,her eyes full of sadness. "Err…he….he…died in a car accident…" Ayame replied slowly. "WHAT!" Miss Kaede yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry Miss Kaede.I should leave now." Ayame said as she turned to leave.Miss Kaede fell down on her knees and cried non-stop.

End Of Flashback

Tears fell down Miss Kaede's cheek as she finished her story. "I'm so sorry Miss Kaede!" both Kagome and Sango said in unison. "Its okay…." Miss Kaede checked her watch. "You two should go to your next class now,it's almost starting." Miss Kaede replied. "Okay.Please excuse us,Miss Kaede.We're very sorry about your husband." Kagome said as she and Sango walked out the door and closed the door behind them.As Kagome and Sango left,Miss Kaede just cried silently in her room. 'Why did you leave me?' Miss Kaede thought.

Was that good enough? I tried to make it longer.I hope you like it.Please read and review.

Thank you,

-Eriz-


	4. Chapter 4,InuYasha and Kagome

Author's Note:I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time.I've been really busy lately.I hope you enjoy this chapter.Oh,before I forget,I edited the chapters.

Disclaimer: Me:Do you think I own InuYasha? Audience:NOOO! Me:I no own InuYasha then.I do **NOT** own InuYasha.

Chapter 4,InuYasha and Kagome.More argue,Less talk.

After seeing Miss Kaede,Kagome and Sango hurried to class.When they arrived,they saw InuYasha talking to Kikyo,the Kagome look-a-like.Kikyo was also squealing for an unknown reason. "Hey,what's Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked Miroku as they went to his desk. "Kouga made a bet with him.He said if Inuyasha asked Kikyo on a date,he will….." Miroku whispered the last part. "WHAT!" Sango and Kagome yelled.Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards them. "What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Kagome. "N..Nothing.." Kagome said as she and Sango laughed nervously. "Then why the hell did you SHOUT?" Inuyasha said. "Why do you care,_Inu-kun_?" Kagome teased.Everyone in class gasped. "That's Kikyo's nickname for INUYASHA!" One of the students yelled. "Yeah! You'll be punished!" Another student yelled. "Oops…" Kagome whispered to herself. "Feh.Would you all SHUT UP! She's a new student so why would you care?" Inuyasha said.All the students went silent after he said that. "Umm…Thank you.." Kagome replied looking down. "Feh.Whatever."Inuyasha said as he turned around and proceeds to his seat. 'He's kinda' nice…and not to mention hot! Eh,What are you thinking Kagome? He's just a jerk!' Kagome thought.She just sighed and went to her seat.

I gotta' go! I'm late! And,Please read and review!

Thank you,

-Eriz-


	5. Chapter 5,Saved

Author's Note:I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long,long time but I can't think of anything to write,a "writers block" I guess…Anyways,I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer:Before I forget,I do** NOT** own InuYasha.

--

Chapter 5,Saved.

"See ya,Kagome!" Sango said as she walked the opposite route Kagome was going.

'I made new friends,didn't see my family,had a pretty good day…' Kagome thought. 'That Inuyasha guy,he's weird.He's stubborn,but sometimes nice.And that Miroku guy is actually a pervert? Eww..He groped Sango's behind so many times!'

Kagome was to spaced out that she was now crossing the road on her own.She realized where she was going as someone shouted a "Watch out!" She looked to the side and saw a fast car heading towards her.She screamed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly,she felt as if she was flying. "Am I dead? Am I dead? Oh my goodness! I'm dead!" Kagome mumbled as she still had her eyes closed.She used her hands and reached up.Then she felt something soft.She started rubbing it.

"Oi! That tickles!" someone said and Kagome gasped and shot her eyes open.She realized that she was rubbing Inuyasha's puppy ears.

"Eeep" Kagome squiked as she let go. "Where are you taking me!" She yelled as she stared at Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Hey….Aren't you that guy at school?...Inuyasha.." Kagome said.

"Of course it's me.Who do you think?" Inuyasha said as he jumped from roof to roof. "Hey! Bring me back to my house!" Kagome said as she slapped Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you do that? Want me to drop you? Haha..That'll be a great scene to see!" Inuyasha laughed as he looked at Kagome.She had a terrified expression on her face.

"Hey! Just bring me back to my house…It's the big mansion near the lake.." Kagome said as she searched around for her house.

"There it is!" Kagome shouted as she pointed at a gigantic mansion.Inuyasha just smirked and headed to the mansion.

As they arrived infront of Kagome's mansion,Inuyasha put Kagome down slowly and started to walk away. "Hey!" Kagome shouted. "What?" Inuyasha said as he turned back. "Thank you!" Kagome said as she smiled and started to walk in the mansion.Inuyasha just walked away.

There were maids surrounding the gate. "Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome!" the maids shouted in joy. "Yes?" Kagome asked. "We were so worried! We thought you were lost or something!" a maid with short curly hair said as she took Kagome's bag and escorted Kagome in.

"I'll be upstairs" Kagome said to the maids as she proceeds upstairs.She went to her room and lied on her bed.

She sighed and walked to the bathroom.She took a long,relaxing bath and finally got out.She then proceeds in her walk-in closet.She chose out a a red shirt that had a guitar in front of it and had a piano at the back.And it said 'Music Bring's Me To Life'.She wore it with a pair of jeans.

"I should check my e-mail.I haven't checked it since I came here" Kagome whispered to herself as she walked to her computer desk.She sat on the chair and switched on her computer.

She logged in as 'Kaggie',her nick-name.She checked her inbox and saw that she had 2 e-mails.

She opened the one from her dad.

--

From: Kaggie's Daddy

Hello,Kaggie.I'm sorry me,your mother and Souta left before you woke up.Me and your mother had a meeting at Paris so we had Souta follow us.I'm sorry once again.Love you,father,mother and Souta.

P.S:I hope your school was fine.I wanted you to enter the Shikon Private School,but you didn't want it.Sighs Well then,Love you.

--

Kagome sighed as she read the e-mail about 3 times before she clicked the other e-mail

--

From:Hojo.

Hey Kagome! What's up? I really miss you here! It's so boring here without you.

P.S:If you come back here,maybe we can hang out? Okay,See ya!

--

Kagome smiled a little as she read the e-mail. "Hojo never gives up…" She whispered.She switched off her computer and lied on bed.

She was so tired,she fell asleep.

--

I hope that was good enough.Well then,See ya.

-Eriz-


End file.
